The present invention is generally directed to a toy or amusement device, and more particularly to an underwater device for generating or shooting a vortex ring.
It is entertaining to generate or watch a bubble ring being generated, whether in air or in a liquid medium, such as water. Both the children and adults are known to engage in such an activity. For instance, children learn to make soap bubbles at an early age. Likewise, the adults are often seen to amuse others and themselves by generating smoke rings when smoking a cigarette, pipe, or cigar. Watching the rings or bubbles rise up in the air or through a liquid, is not only uplifting, but also aesthetically very pleasing.
Various devices for generating bubbles and rings are available in the prior art, as shown in U.S. Pat./Publications Nos. 3,372,873; 3,589,603; 4,534,914; 5,042,819; 5,052,813; 5,947,784; 6,007,237; 6,488,270; 6,736,375; 6,824,125; 7,300,040; 2004/0088894; 2004/0217490; 2006/0214316; 2007/0200260; 2010/0015879; and 2010/0184523.